onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Movies
The One Piece Movies are theatrical films produced and released by Toei Animation. While generally made with the same cast and crew as the TV anime, they tend to boast much higher production values and animation quality. Initially, these movies were released annually as part of Toei's springtime 'Anime Fair' events, always as a double feature with various Digimon films. After the third movie (released in 2002), Toei discontinued the fair, and all subsequent movies were produced as standalone features (with the exception of the eleventh movie, released as a double feature with Toriko 3D Movie: Kaimaku! Gourmet Adventure!! for Toei's 2011 'Jump Heroes' event). Most of the movies have completely original stand-alone plots set broadly around the contemporary story arc, but movies 8 and 9 directly adapt storylines from the manga. For the first nine movies, Eiichiro Oda was not involved in the films any more than other anime projects; This changed with the production of movie 10, for which Oda wrote the story and served as Executive Producer. Oda would also be heavily involved in movies 12 and 13, all three of which carried the subtitle 'One Piece Film'. Three of these movies had shorts accompanying them: The Adventure on Clockwork Island with Jango's Dance Carnival, Chopper's Island of Strange Animals with Dream Soccer King, and The Curse of the Sacred Sword with Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King. Several movie-length TV Specials have also been produced by Toei. Theatrical Movies #''One Piece: The Movie'' #''Clockwork Island Adventure'' #''Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals'' #''Dead End Adventure'' #''The Cursed Holy Sword'' #''Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island'' #''The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle'' #''Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates'' #''Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura'' #''One Piece Film: Strong World'' #''One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase'' #''One Piece Film: Z'' #''One Piece Film: Gold'' #''One Piece: Stampede Trivia *Movies 1-3 and 11, being released as double-features, are all under an hour long. *The animation in Movie 6 was experimental. Much of the world was produced in CGI and was similar to that of Gunbound. However it was used again, albeit to a lesser extent, for Movie 9, and the character design was used for Episode 388. *Like with many anime movies, the ''One Piece Movie 7 featured scenes in the preview animations that never actually were seen in the movie itself. These included Sanji fighting a raptor-like mecha (which was changed to a man in a machine) and Zoro's fight against one of the machines was much longer. While the other One Piece movies also suffered such scene cuts, Movie 7 was noted for having the most noticeable cuts. *Movies 8 and 9 are both based on story arcs of the anime/manga of One Piece. Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates is based on the Alabasta Arc and Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura is based on the Drum Island Arc. *Movie 4's ending follows directly into Movie 5's opening, making these films the only ones to be linked. *So far, only Movies 8, 10, 12 and 13 have been dubbed by FUNimation, and there were no movies dubbed by 4Kids. Movies 1-7 and 9 were also released with English subtitles in the UK via Manga Entertainment. *Movies 1 was animated using cels rather than the digital animation utilized for the TV series and later films. *Movies 1-4 were transferred to 35mm film, while Movie 5 onwards were transferred to digital, looking sharper as a result. *Movie 11 was the first One Piece film to be animated in CGI, and the first film to be in 3D. A 3D version of Movie 13 was also released. Site Navigation fr: Film One Piece pl: Filmy Category:One Piece Movies Category:Articles Without an Infobox